


Just Need a Genie

by sunflow_rs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Cute, Disney, Draco Malfoy loves Disney, Drarry, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry is blind to how amazing Disney is, Inspired by Aladdin (1992), M/M, Movie Night, POC Harry Potter, Short One Shot, aladdin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow_rs/pseuds/sunflow_rs
Summary: Draco made the abominable discovery that Harry had never seen a Disney movie, so what better to watch thanAladdin?





	Just Need a Genie

Draco looked at the man in front of him with disgust. A thin eyebrow raised above similarly delicate, yet sharp features; a long chin and nose, sharp cheekbones and lips turned into a scowl. “Did I hear you correctly?” 

Harry moved back from his comfortable position, his head leaning against the couch instead of Draco’s arm. He was taken aback by this response, having expected his boyfriend to understand, if not be on the same page.

“You’re saying you don't like Disney?” Draco added with disdain. “Well, what movies have you seen?”

“Umm.” Harry bit his lip sheepishly and ran a swarthy hand through his messy hair. “You know I didn't have the best upbringing; I wasn't allowed to do much, especially watch TV so I haven't actually seen any. I just think they're overra-.” 

“That’s it!” Draco stood from the couch and marched over to their television cabinet. 

“Draco, love. I think you’re blowing this a bit out of proportion.”

“Potter.” Draco turned and narrowed his beautiful grey eyes at Harry. “You can’t dislike Disney if you’ve never seen a single movie. Go and microwave some popcorn.”

Amusedly, Harry stood and moved towards their apartment’s small kitchen. “What are we watching?”

“ _Aladdin_ , and you’re going to love it.”

Harry would never damage his pride to admit it but, with less than half the bag of popcorn remaining and only just on the scene where Aladdin met Jasmine, he already loved it. The fact that the man beside him was so enraptured in the animated characters made him love it more.

He looked up from his position on Draco’s chest to see his boyfriend smiling at the screen. It may have been the English major in him, however he couldn’t help but see parallels between Aladdin and Princess Jasmine with himself and his boyfriend. That thought alone made Harry feel so content, and his hand found Draco’s in the dark of their lounge. He didn’t care that this meant he could no longer reach for the popcorn, the feeling of the blonde’s hand in his was something he never wanted to let go of, both literally and metaphorically.

“Can you be my Aladdin?” Lips brushed across his ear, as on the screen the credits began to roll.

Harry turned and captured the lips in his own briefly, before nodding. “Only if you’ll be my Princess Jasmine.”

“Of course.” Draco smiled. “Although I doubt my father would be as accepting.”

“Maybe not, but maybe we just need a genie to fix that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I watched _Aladdin_ for the first time the other night and listening to the Broadway soundtrack of it for a day caused me to write this at 1:30 am. 
> 
> If you liked it please leave comments and kudos! Thank you x


End file.
